


Flirty Duets

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Klaine Valentines Challenge prompt fills





	1. Your Song

Kurt loved New York City, he truly did. He loved the energy, the people and the pace. But there were days when he wasn’t a fan of the crowded transit system that was rarely on time. He missed his Navigator, but he’d rather deal with the subway than driving and parking in the city. Today, however, he was not a fan. He was already late for a meeting with his editor, and couldn’t afford to be late if he wanted the promotion he had been working towards. However, a delay was making him irritable and running far more behind than he would like. 

Kurt stood on the platform, his foot tapping irritably, checking his watch for what felt like the millionth time as the muffled voice over the PA gave no good news. However, it was then that he could hear the strains of a guitar, and a soft voice lilting out Elton John. Kurt glanced around, finally letting his eyes rest on the man sitting next to a pillar, guitar case full of small change and a few scattered bills. He had a few scattered dark curls poking out from a beanie, a worn peacoat pulled over his small frame and dark washed jeans on compact legs. His voice was warm, and quite lovely, and brought a smile to Kurt’s face, something he drastically needed right about now. He dropped a ten in the guitar case, causing the busker to look up at him, a bright smile and astounding caramel eyes meeting his glance. 

The guitar playing faltered just a little, the man seeming to have lost his place in the song before picking up the next verse. 

_"So excuse me forgetting but these things I do, You see I’ve forgotten if they’re green or they’re blue. Anyway the thing is what I really mean, Yours are the sweetest eyes I’ve ever seen."_

Kurt blushed a little as the song finished up, and gave a small applause as the final chords rang out. The man blushed and gave a nod of his head, as if mimicking a bow. He handed Kurt a card with the name Blaine Anderson emblazoned on it. “Call me sometime.” Blaine said with a wink. 

The train pulled up behind them, and Kurt headed towards it almost reluctantly, smiling back at Blaine as he pocketed the card. “What’s your name?” Blaine called, just as Kurt got to the doors. 

“Kurt!”

Kurt could see Blaine smiling as his name formed on Blaine’s lips, the doors closing between them, and Kurt resolved to get in touch with this man...as soon as he had reception again. He glanced at the card he’d be given, the smallest of smiles on his face, and thinking that sometimes, even a train delay was a great thing.


	2. Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

Blaine felt he could finally breathe once he entered the doors to the Lima Bean, as if the place could lift the metaphorical weight that had been resting on his shoulders all day. It had been filled with frantic phone calls from his agent, not understanding why he needed a vacation, especially in Ohio of all places right as he was preparing to enter rehearsals for a new show. Never mind that he hadn’t seen his mother in months, or that he would burn out if he didn’t take this break. He sighed as the line moved forward a little, massaging his temples, willing the growing ache to disappear. Max just didn’t understand, only focused on Blaine’s career, not Blaine himself. 

“Welcome to the Lima Bean, how can I help you?” a high, lovely voice asked, and Blaine found himself looking up into the most beautiful pair of eyes that he had ever seen. A swirl of blue, green and grey that looked at him warmly, though he could sense an air of tiredness behind them. He was sure he was staring, so spit out his order, and dropped his change in the tip jar, noting the man’s name-tag read ‘Kurt’. What was more is that this gorgeous man didn’t seem to recognize him, though Blaine surmised that between his scruff, hat and glasses, not many would connect him to the debonair actor he usually presented to the world. 

“Medium drip for Blaine!” Kurt called out, smiling as Blaine’s hands brushed his own when reaching for his coffee. “Here you are sir, have a good day!” He also noticed this Blaine sneaking glances at him from his spot in the corner, and preened a little. It was rare that men checked him out, especially in Lima, but if this guy wanted to keep his warm whiskey gaze situated on Kurt, well he was not going to complain. 

This went on for a few days, Blaine coming in and trying not to stare at Kurt, Kurt awaiting this man to make the first move. Then one day, Blaine entered the store, and noted that Kurt wasn’t behind the counter. Well, he supposed that he didn’t work every day, and went to leave when he saw Kurt sitting at a table, two cups of coffee sitting in front of him, waving Blaine over. 

“Hi.” he said shyly as Blaine sat. “I just got off work, and while I love Sam over there, his coffee is just...not the same. I was hoping I’d get to you before you got in the line.” 

“Thank you. You didn’t have to…” Blaine took a sip of his drink, tasting the faint hint of cinnamon, which he always added, gazing warmly at a blushing Kurt. “It’s perfect.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, discussing their favourites, their families, but glazing over why Blaine was in Lima in the first place. Blaine wanted Kurt to like him, not some icon that lit up the stage in New York every night. At some point, it grew dark, and Kurt blushed, explaining he had to get home for dinner, but maybe they could talk again tomorrow, he wasn’t working, but they could grab a coffee and go for a walk?

“That would be lovely Kurt. See you at noon?” Blaine pressed a small kiss to Kurt’s cheek, leaving them both red faced, but beaming as they parted. 

By the end of the week, Blaine was sure he was smitten, and had put up with a fair bit of teasing from his mother regarding who he was spending all his time with. 

“I thought you came to visit me _sinta_ , not get all moony eyed in the coffee shop.” Pam said, chuckling at Blaine’s flustered expression. “It’s fine, you know. It’s been a long time since I got to see what my baby looks like when he’s in love. I just hope this boy is treating you nice.” She pressed a kiss to Blaine’s forehead and practically shooed him out the door, though he did come back to give her a hug and some thanks. 

Once he was sat down at the Lima Bean, however, Blaine realized that this was it, he was leaving the next day, and presumably wouldn’t be back in Lima until at least the holidays, if even then. That meant saying goodbye to Kurt. Kurt who was waving at him from behind the counter, gesturing for him to sit, so they could spend his break together. 

“You don’t look overjoyed to see me, what’s going on?” he asked as he slid Blaine’s coffee over to him. 

“I’m heading home tomorrow. I just didn’t realize how much I’m going to miss...this place.” Blaine said forlornly, cursing his cowardice when it came to admitting his feelings towards Kurt. 

“I’m sure you can find someplace that sells adequate coffee in New York hun.” Kurt said. “Of course, your barista won’t be nearly as good as me, unless I apply to work at that shop to make rent when I get there in a few weeks.” 

Blaine’s eyes flew to Kurt’s smug smile, wondering if he had heard right. “You’re coming to New York?”

“Yeah, I was working here to raise the money I needed for the ticket, I’m starting at Parsons in August and well, they don’t come cheap. So maybe we can get coffee there, but it will totally be your treat. I’ll be a poor student without a hookup to free coffee, and you’ll be raking in the big bucks when your show starts.”

Blaine’s face slumped into his hands. “When did you find out?” 

“Please, I knew from the start. Just decided to treat you like any other customer. Well...maybe not every other customer. I certainly wouldn’t let some of our regulars kiss me.”

Blaine looked up at Kurt, whose face was bright pink, but still held that self assured smile along with an expectant look on his face.

“You want me to kiss you? Now? Here?”

“Well my break is almost up, and I doubt we have time for a real date before you go. So yes. Then we can meet up in New York in a few weeks, and we’ll see where we go from there.”

Blaine leaned over the table, pressing his lips to Kurt’s in a sweet kiss, the both of them smiling as they broke away. Kurt slid Blaine his phone so they could exchange numbers, and sadly reminded him that he was on the clock, kissing him once more before sliding off back behind the counter, waving sadly as Blaine left. However, he felt his phone buzz a few minutes later, and secretly checked it during the next lull. 

**Blaine:** What time are you off tonight?

**Kurt:** 5, why?

**Blaine:** Because I don’t leave until tomorrow afternoon. Plenty of time for a date. Text me your address and I’ll pick you up a seven...I don’t want to wait a few weeks to see you again.

**Kurt:** Just one request.

**Blaine:** Anything.

**Kurt:** We go anywhere else for coffee.

**Blaine:** Fair enough, but there is something about the Lima Bean that’s always going to have a place in my heart.


	3. One And Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great liberties taken with the adoption process.

Kurt sat slumped on the floor of his apartment, the sound of a slamming door still ringing out through the room. The angry words that had been shouted at him still swam in his mind, as he relived the argument he and Adam had just had. He had accused Adam of working to avoid their issues, Adam retorting that Kurt cared more about the children they were trying to adopt than he did their relationship. This was not the first time they had argued since the process had started, but this was the first time Kurt had asked if Adam even wanted to be in a relationship with him, to have these children. Adam had answered in the negative before storming off. 

Kurt only got up off the floor when he heard the doorbell ring, wondering if Adam was coming back to fix things and forgotten his keys. It wouldn’t be the first time Adam had come home grovelling after having a tantrum. Kurt sighed, running his hands through his hair before making his way to the door. Honestly, why he was even bothering to salvage this was beyond him, he was better off alone and these children deserved a home in which their fathers were not constantly fighting.   
However, it was not Adam standing at the door, it was the social worker, Blaine who had come for a home inspection. He took one look at Kurt, his red eyes and less than impeccable appearance, and immediately asked if Kurt was okay. 

“Is...would it be possible for me to move forward with this adoption as a single parent? I don’t want to start the process over, and I know that they would prefer the kids get put in a two parent home but…”

Blaine laid a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, a comforting squeeze being given. “Since the children are in the hands of the state instead of their parents, it shouldn’t be too hard to get Mr. Crawford taken off the forms. However, the children may wish to go to a home with two parents, so it would be best to ask them.” 

“Adam only met them the once, when we chose them. Every other time, it’s just been me. But yes, we’ll ask them. I really hope that Sophie and Colin are okay with just me.” 

“Mr. Hummel…”

“Kurt, please.”

“Kurt then. They adore you, haven’t shut up about you, honestly. I have never heard them mention Mr. Crawford, so I doubt it would be a problem. Now, I’m going to look around and then we’ll sit and have some tea, and we’ll discuss how to move forward, okay?”

They spent the afternoon talking about the adoption, and then, each other, losing track of time until Blaine was nearly late for his meeting that afternoon, apologizing as he scurried out of the apartment, shooting a warm smile at Kurt before he left. Kurt, feeling so much stronger, began boxing up the things that belonged to Adam. 

The next time Kurt went to visit his kids, Blaine was present, singing them all silly songs on his guitar, smiling at Kurt and the kids. But what Kurt really noticed was how the kids were looking at Blaine, like he made the sun rise every day. “They love you.” he whispered as the kids settled down for a nap. 

“The feeling is mutual. Honestly I was days away from filing for them myself when you decided they were for you. You’re not supposed to get attached to them, but…”

“You know you can come visit them right?” Kurt said with a blush. 

“...I’d like that. Maybe we could meet for coffee just us?”

Kurt bit his lip, hesitant to say yes, as attracted as he was to Blaine, and how right he knew Blaine was for him. He had been so badly burned by Adam, and he had these children to consider now. 

“Give me a chance Kurt. I’d like to prove I can be...and it’s not just because of the kids, you move me Kurt. I’d like to be able to show you I’m worthy of you.”

Kurt looked up at Blaine, smiling. “Okay, I would be up for a chance over coffee.” 

Kurt had possession of the children within a few months, and by the time the year was out the kids were calling Blaine Daddy as well. It turned out that taking a chance was well worth it.


	4. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

“I can’t take my eyes off of you for one minute can I Anderson?” Kurt asked as he shoved Blaine against his car, slipping the handcuffs around his wrists. “This is what? The third time I’ve brought you in for destruction of public property?”

“Last time I checked, graffiti was art, Officer Hummel. And like you want to take your eyes off of me, I’ve seen you checking out my ass before.” Blaine retorted as he was placed into the back of the cop car. 

Kurt scowled and didn’t reply, even though yes, he had been checking out the younger man’s ass, so sue him. “Look, I get it. You’re a talented artist, and you should be appreciated for that. But Mr. Henderson doesn’t know the difference between a Matisse and a Malteser, so he is going to complain every time you tag his property. So we do this whole song and dance where I take you in, fine you and then wait the two weeks until you do it again. Why don’t you take classes or something, use a canvas instead of a wall?”

“Don’t have the grades to get into even the stupid community college.” 

“Did I say college? I meant that you could get a class at the learning annex or something. It beats having you slip my cuffs twice a month.” This was met with silence, Kurt noting that Blaine had already taken the cuffs off and was absentmindedly rubbing his wrists. They had been doing this for almost half a year now, and thankfully, no one was the wiser that it was always Kurt who dealt with Blaine. “Look, sooner or later, Mr. Henderson, or worse yet, my boss is going to wonder why I haven’t let you spend the night in county to get this to stop. Or called your parents to ask them if they know you’re using your allowance to pay police fines.”

“My parents don’t give a flying fuck. Plus I’m 20, not a child.”

“Well then start acting like it. I’d like the next time I see you for it not be when I’m escorting you to the station.”

“You asking me on a date Officer?”

“Not while you’re in my custody I’m not.”

“How about when I’m not?”

“Depends on if you’re going to be in my custody again. Can’t be seen to have conflicting interests.” 

“So you saying that if I clean up my act we can finally get to see who is better with these handcuffs in the bedroom?”

“How about we start with dinner and then see about the kinky role-play in the future?”

“I would be okay with that.” 

“Alright, get those cuffs back on, we’re here. Then we’ll see about dinner. Say Friday night at seven?”

“Yes Officer Hummel.”

“Blaine?”

“Mmm?”

“It’s Kurt when I’m not on duty.”

“Until we get to the kinky role-play?”

Kurt chuckled, and escorted the re-cuffed Blaine into the station, whispering in his ear as they approached the desk. “Unless you want to be the cop, then sure.” Blaine’s wide-eyed stare and salacious smile met Kurt’s gaze as he was taken to processing. 

“Looking forward to our next meeting Officer!”

“I’ll be sure to bring my cuffs then.”

Blaine licked his lips and gave a wink, yelling out as the door closed behind him. “You damn well better!”


	5. Your Body Is A Wonderland

When Kurt started design school he never thought he would have to spend so much time in art classes brushing up on his techniques. However, he had always enjoyed doing art, not just sketching outfits, but also using paint, clay and leads. Today was the infamous Life Drawing class, and there was some tittering from the freshmen as they discussed their hopes for their model. 

Professor Thompson entered the room, shushing them before they took their places behind their easels. “Alright class, today is our Life Drawing class, we have a number of models coming in over the next few weeks. They will be various shapes, sizes and sexes. We are working on form, so let’s try to be mature.” 

Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat as the model entered, wrapped in a fluffy robe and obvious shy. But then his robe dropped as he took a seat in the middle of the room and Kurt had to ensure his mouth wasn’t on the floor. The man was all olive toned skin over a compact frame. Wide shoulders whittling down to a tiny waist and a plump ass. Dark curls falling down over his forehead, wide caramel eyes framed by insane lashes. His body was twisted so his decency was kept, and Kurt was kind of hoping it wouldn’t be when his position change came up. So sue him, the man was gorgeous and Kurt hadn’t been on a date since starting here. 

Kurt began sketching, almost lost in the rhythm of his pencil as he took in the model, thinking about the asking his name and number once the class was over. When he looked up from his canvas, the model had moved, and was looking straight at Kurt. From his small blush and astonished expression, he liked what he saw in Kurt. Kurt took him in, blushing himself when he took the man in, sending a small wink as he flipped to a new page, starting to sketch the model with a lick of his lips. 

All too soon the class was over, and the model was once again wrapped in a robe, smiling at Kurt before scurrying off to dress. Kurt packed up his things, saying goodbye to the few classmates he knew and waited outside the room he knew the model to be in. The man came out, befitted in ankle length pants, a checked polo and a bowtie, his hair slicked back with gel. Kurt missed the curls slightly, but loved the old school debonair vibe he gave off. 

“I’m Kurt.” he said as the model caught sight of him.

“Blaine.” 

They shook hands, and agreed on coffee that afternoon after Blaine’s own classes were out. It turned out that Blaine was a theatre student who did the modelling for extra money, and thought Kurt’s sketches of him were phenomenal. 

“They make me look a lot better than I thought I did.” Blaine said with a blush.

“You’re beautiful.” Kurt replied, both of their faces warm, Blaine’s ducked low. 

“So are you.” 

“You’re welcome to draw me sometime.” Kurt offered boldly, letting his foot rub over Blaine’s bare ankle. He didn’t think he’d be turned down, given how heavily they had been flirting all throughout their date. 

“Nah, I’m no good with a pencil. Pretty good photographer though.” Blaine replied, sending Kurt a saucy wink.

Years later, those photographs would be locked away in a fireproof safe, along with Kurt’s sketches, the receipt from their first coffee date, and the piece Kurt used to propose with. None of which were safe to view in public, but the two of them treasured them, none the less.


	6. Eternal Flame

Blaine shivered a little as the cold wind blew through the abandoned warehouse he had chosen to sleep in tonight. He had created a little box fort around him, and pulled his coat tighter around him. Of all the nights for the shelters to be full, it was of course when the wind chill was below freezing. He just hoped that he would be able to get some sleep before whatever overweight and underpaid guard came to hoist him out. 

It was not, however, the feeling of a hand shaking his shoulder that awoke Blaine, but the acrid smell of smoke. He glanced around, and started to panic when he was met with flames all around. He quickly shrugged off his boxes, but saw no real way he could go. It seemed as though this was it, this would be how he went, and he gave out a wry chuckle in the irony that his parents always told him he would burn for being gay. Blaine slumped to his knees, covering his mouth with his sweater before he started to cry. 

“Hey!” a muffled voice called out, and Blaine looked up to be met with a firefighter, covered in soot and a breathing mask. “Take me hand, we’re getting out of here.” 

Blaine took the hand hesitantly, knowing that once they checked him for smoke inhalation, they’d be booking him for trespassing, but he figured jail was better than death. They made their way out through the path the firefighter had cleared, Blaine taking deep hacking breaths once he was cleared of the building. He was guided with a firm hand to his back towards the ambulance, given a water bottle and checked over. 

“You want to tell me what in the world you were doing in there sweetheart?” a kind voice asked, and he looked into the warmest blue eyes he had ever seen, the face gray from soot, but smiling nonetheless. “Gave me quite a fright when I found you inside, you’re lucky that I was there.”

“Nowhere else to go.” Blaine muttered “Shelters were full, alleys get you stabbed. Figured I could sleep here the night before heading on.” 

“And I’m guessing you don’t have a home to go home to. No parents wondering where you are?”

“Parents are in Ohio, and since they kicked me out the second I came out, no. I don’t have any place to go.”

The firefighter looked at Blaine with sympathy in his gaze, accepting a wet rag from one of the paramedics, before waving off the police officer he could see making his way towards them. “I’m sorry to hear that…” His tone obviously hinting at wanting a name.

“Blaine.”

“Blaine. Your parents are idiots and could very well have been brought up on child endangerment charges depending on how old you were. But don’t think everyone is like that. When I came out to my dad-” Blaine shot the man an astonished look at that then glanced around worriedly at the other men and women still at the scene. “Yeah, they all know, it’s cool. Anyways, my dad was good with it, but others weren’t. That’s what happens in Ohio unfortunately.”

“You’re from Ohio?”

“Lima.”

“Westerville.”

“Small world huh? Now, I’m going to take you back to the fire hall, where you will get a cot and hopefully a good night’s sleep. Then tomorrow we are going to see about setting you up with the Helping Hands ladies who work to get the homeless a place to stay and a job.”

“Why? Why are you doing this for me?”

“Because I didn’t save you just for you to die of hypothermia tomorrow night?”

“Thank you for saving me…”

“Kurt. And it’s kind of what I do Blaine.”

In the months that followed, it turned out that Kurt did indeed save Blaine for better things. Not only his job working at the library, or his small place in Bushwick. He saved Blaine for himself, as they soon ended up dating after spending a day fireproofing Blaine’s new place, which eventually became their new place. The place where they would fight and make up, the place where they would get engaged and return to after their honeymoon. They place they would keep in their hearts as Blaine’s first real home even after they left it for a house with plenty of room for kids-and fire extinguishers.


	7. Chasing Cars

“Kurt?” Blaine called out as he entered the Hummel’s backyard.

“Over here.” Kurt’s voice rang out in the dark, and Blaine stumbled towards the direction he assumed Kurt was coming in, using the weak porch light to find the edge of the blanket Kurt was lying on. “Lie down with me.”

“What are we doing?”

“Star gazing.”

They lay there in silence for awhile, just taking in the clear sky, their fingers intertwined on the blanket between them. Very slowly, however, Blaine became aware of the muffled sound of Kurt crying. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I’m fine.” 

Blaine rolled onto his side, looking down at Kurt, and wiped away a tear that was streaming down his face. “No you’re not sweetie. And that’s okay, but I want you to talk to me.” 

Blaine waited while Kurt caught his breath, wiping away his tears. “It’s just...so hard. Every day I’m so scared, worried that I’m going to get hurt or worse. It’s just...not fair.”

“You need to tell your dad Kurt. This is taking it’s toll on you.” Blaine whispered, wiping away another tear, taking in how beautiful Kurt was, even when he had been breaking down. But that’s not what Kurt needed right now. He needed a friend, not for Blaine to make a move. 

“Not right now. Can you just...hold me and help me forget?” 

Blaine lay back down on the blanket, holding out his arms, into which Kurt snuggled. Kurt’s fingers clutched Blaine’s shirt as he wept, Blaine rubbing his back in a comforting manner until the boy had stopped, seemingly crying himself to sleep. Blaine swept a bit of hair off Kurt’s forehead, which was resting on his chest. “It’s okay, you’ll get through this. You’ll do it all, and I hope I’m there to see it.”

“Blaine…” Kurt breathed out, snuggling into Blaine further, the tiniest smile appearing on his face. “Love…”

“I love you too Kurt.” Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s temple, and lay back, staring at the stars, until he too fell asleep. Burt, who had been watching from the back door, smiled a little, and decided to let the boys be, but he would totally be enjoying their freak out in the morning when they realized they had spent the night cuddling outside. He did however, decide to throw a warm blanket over the two of them, because as much fun as teasing them would be, both of these boys deserved to be safe and warm. He’d say loved, but it looked like they already had that part covered.


	8. Just The Way You Look Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My husband was sick this past weekend, leaving me to deal with his man flu. Thus the inspiration for this chapter.

“Blaine…” Kurt whimpered before he dissolved into a ragged cough. 

“Yes dear?”

“I’m sick.”

“Yes dear, I know. What would you like me to do about it?”

“Make me better.”

Blaine sighed over the pot of soup he was stirring, knowing he was no better when he was sick, but Kurt was especially babyish at the slightest cold. It had been three days of this, and while he never minded looking after his husband, his patience was wearing thin. "Well I already tried giving you a magical poof of betterness and that did nothing.”

“I wish it did.”

“Works all the time on my kindergarten class.”

Blaine bowled up the soup and brought it over to Kurt who was bundled up on the couch, tissues littering the table as well as the bottle of nearly empty medicine he had been practically forcing down Kurt’s throat to try to make him feel better. “Here honey, let’s get some soup in you, then we’ll shower and get some VapoRub on you before your nap.” 

“You’re the best husband ever.”

“I know.” 

“Sorry I’m such a poophead when I’m sick.”

Blaine snorted at this. “Like I’m any better.”

Kurt said nothing to that, but smiled just a little as he swallowed down the soup and orange juice Blaine had given him, as much as swallowing anything made his throat ache. Later, they were both clean, wearing warm pyjamas with Kurt smelling of menthol as he settled under the covers. “Ugh, I’m a mess.”

“You look wonderful Kurt.”

“Sure, nose all red and crusty, hair a staticy mess, paler than I usually am, not that I thought that was possible. I’m sure I’d make the Top 100 Hottest list right now.” Blaine tried to kiss Kurt who moved his face to the side at the last second. “No way mister, you’re not getting sick because of me.”

Blaine chuckled and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s other cheek. “You look wonderful, no matter what and I love you, even when you’re being a sick baby. Especially when you look out for me when you should be concentrating on getting better.” 

Kurt smiled before letting his eyes drop closed and began drifting off, small whistling snores being let out as he did. Blaine smiled and climbed into the bed himself, running his fingers through Kurt’s hair, singing softly to help his husband sleep, and remind him that he was loved, no matter what.


	9. Be My Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by [this pic](https://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4ti09PNVa1qhkxlzo1_500.jpg).

“When I grow up I’m going to marry a prince like Ariel Prince Eric.” Kurt said with a sigh as The Little Mermaid ended. Blaine glanced over at his friend, and hugged Mozart tighter, secretly wanting that too. They were snuggled under a blanket and enjoying a Disney marathon with their stuffed animals, Kurt hugged the canary Blaine had given him for his last birthday named Pavarotti. They were best friends since preschool, and had no qualms about still being attached at the hip, or to their stuffies going into the third grade. 

Later, after Mrs. Hummel had picked up Kurt, the boy leaving after giving Blaine a big hug, Blaine went to find Cooper. He had been “watching” the boys, but had been chatting with some girl on the phone up in his room and occasionally coming into the kitchen to get a snack and ensure they hadn’t set fire to anything. Blaine knew Mama would be mad if she ever found out, and Cooper wouldn’t get the money for babysitting them despite the fact that he wasn’t a baby anymore. But still, he needed a favour from Coop, so he decided not to rat him out this time. 

“Coop, can you teach me how to become a prince?” he asked as they sat at the kitchen table, polishing off the pizza Cooper had ordered.

“Why?”

“I want to be a prince.” Blaine replied with a shrug.

“Is it something to do with Kurt? You guys have an afternoon or make believe planned or something?”

Blaine was sure he was blushing but said nothing, his stance a bit defeated and stuff, preparing for Cooper to tease him over this stupid thing he had for Kurt. 

“Sure thing Squirt. First thing’s first, we gotta get you a cape.”

“I said prince, not super hero.” 

“Prince Philip wears a cape, as does the prince in Snow White. And a sword!”

Blaine got pulled by the arm towards Cooper’s trunk of costumes, stuff he brought home from the drama department or bought from the thrift store. He was sure he would end up regretting asking his brother for help, but if this worked, he was willing to put up with silly advice regarding pointing his sword for emphasis.

The next time Kurt came over, Blaine was bedecked in a red cape, wooden sword and a plastic crown shoved into his curls. Cooper had insisted that princes didn’t wear gel, but did help him keep his hair from resembling a puffy cloud. 

“Blaine what in the world?” Kurt asked, taking in the cardboard castle front standing before a blanket fort, a plush dragon sitting off to the side sitting on a pile of pennies. 

“Hello good sir, I am prince Blaine, here to save the kingdom! There is a dragon threatening us and if we don’t then we shall never have our ball!”

The next few hours were spent with the boys going on adventures full of giggles and shouts, which Cooper sneakily took some video of. He had known that this had all been for Kurt, and figured when they were older and dating for real, he could totally break this video out to embarrass them. 

The boys were dancing around the room to the medley of Disney songs that Cooper had put on for their ‘ball’ and had to try not to snicker as he saw Blaine get down on one knee and offer Kurt a RingPop in place of the costume piece Cooper had given him. He zoomed the camera in, hoping it caught every word.

“Prince Kurt, you’ve been the best companion on my adventures. Will you be by my side as my husband, be my forever?” Blaine asked nervously.

Kurt smiled before popping the ring on his finger, giving it a shy lick. Cherry, his absolute favourite. “Most assuredly my dear prince Blaine.” He pressed a sticky kiss to Blaine’s cheek, the both of them blushing before they burst out into giggles. “Thanks so much for this Blaine. I had the best day.”

“Anything for you, my prince.” 

Years later, Cooper busted out the video during their rehearsal dinner, causing the both of them to blush once more, but they had always been each other’s Prince Charming, and they smiled at the knowledge that now they always would be.


	10. Save The Last Dance For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of day two with a Kurt who is not so good about sharing ;)

Parties were among Kurt’s most favourite perks of dating Broadway elite he decided as he sipped his flute of champagne and glanced around the room at all the famous people. Of course, he wasn’t dating Blaine for the perks, but they certainly did not hurt. He looked around for his honey bee, spotting him still deep in talks with a wealthy socialite who was deeply impressed by his show earlier the evening. Kurt beamed with pride, and wondered if he should go rescue Blaine from having his ear talked off when one of his producers came to the rescue and swooped him off to talk to some other wealthy benefactor. 

An hour later, Kurt was less impressed with parties as a whole. Sure, the drinks and food were great, but he hadn’t been able to get near Blaine all evening other than in his dressing room right before they arrived here. Currently a band was playing and some playboy had Blaine trapped in a dance, though you would never be able to tell that Blaine wasn’t enjoying it unless you really looked. Kurt knew schmoozing and sucking up was part and parcel of the whole actor biz, but he was tired of all these men draping themselves over his boyfriend. Men who wanted Blaine for his wealth, his fame or his body. Kurt hadn’t cared who Blaine was when he first served him coffee all those months ago, nor did he now. He had fallen in love with Blaine due to his warm personality, his caring soul, and how he treated Kurt as the most precious thing on Earth even when we was a lowly barista in Ohio. 

Kurt strode onto the impromptu dance floor and smile an almost vicious victory smile as he cut in on Blaine’s next dance, twirling him away from the boy who looked like he belonged in an Abercrombie ad. “Hey honey bee, you having fun?”

Blaine practically collapsed into his arms, an honest smile and grateful glance being shot his way. “Thanks for the save. Monty Jr. over there was talking about all the places on his yacht he wanted to show me, and I was about ready to break out a leg swipe if he didn’t stop.”

Kurt snorted a little, the both of them swaying to the music more than dancing, but just one look at them showed how much they cared for one another, a sense of rightness almost came off the pair in waves. 

“Sorry I haven’t been the best date tonight. I love acting, but all this glad-handing and having to pretend to care about some of these people are one part of the job I hate.”

“It’s fine hun, as long as you remembering who’s taking you home. And maybe save me one more dance before the night is over.” 

“Mmm, right now please. I cannot wait to get home, get out of this suit and straight into bed.”

“Hope you weren’t planning on sleeping once we get there.” Kurt whispered, and almost felt his knees give in at the sultry look Blaine gave him. 

“Nope, after all I was promised one more dance once we got home, and I can’t think of any place better to have it than in my sheets. Let’s go.” 

By the end of the night, Kurt reasoned that parties were not so bad, but he much preferred the clothing-optional one he and Blaine had afterwards.


	11. At My Most Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Bash

Blaine never used to hate hospitals when he was a kid. Even after he spent so much time in one after Sadie Hawkins, he never hated the place. But now? When he was sitting in the waiting room with no information about his fiancé who had been found beaten in an alley? Yeah, he hated hospitals. He had pled with them, he was Kurt’s emergency contact after all, but they refused to update him until they had more to tell him. He pulled out his phone, noting a text from Burt telling him he would be on the next flight out and a missed call from Kurt. He must have called while he and Sam were playing Halo at top volume. 

“Hey hun, it’s Kurt.” the voice in the message sounded sad, but then giggled “Like you need me to tell you who it is.” Kurt sighed, blowing out an audible breath. “Look Rachel is being more of an idiot than usual, so I need to walk and not be around her in case I kill her. Do you think we could stay at yours tonight so I can avoid being put away for murder? I would NOT do well in jail, not only because prison orange is just not my colour. Alright, I’ll be back later, love you!”

Blaine saved the message, because he always did, determined that this would not be the last words he heard from Kurt. Finally he was allowed back to see Kurt and had to swallow the cry that almost erupted from his throat. Kurt was bruised, cut and unconscious. The doctor’s said he should wake in the morning, but they were monitoring him just in case. Blaine stated he would be staying, and no force on Earth would stop him. The doctor smiled sadly and passed over Kurt’s belongings, his ring amongst them. “Stay as long as you like young man. Try talking to him, it sometimes helps them wake up faster.”

Blaine thanked the doctor, and though he wished he could slip Kurt’s ring back onto his hand, it was swollen and cut, and Blaine didn’t want to risk anything happening. He did look down at Kurt and shook his head, half smiling despite his watery eyes. “You idiot. Just because you’re acing stage combat doesn’t mean you can hold your own in a real fight. But believe me, I am signing you up for self defense classes after this so next time you decide to pick a fight you don’t end up here.” 

Blaine crawled onto the bed next to Kurt, being careful of all of his bandages before laying his head on Kurt’s shoulder. He spent the night talking and singing to Kurt quietly, always hoping for a response. He also spent a good deal of time staring at Kurt’s face, taking in his injuries as well as how beautiful he still looked. He pressed a kiss to Kurt’s eyes, feeling the ticklish sensation of eyelashes, and wished that Kurt would open his eyes, would wake up. “Come on baby, you need to wake up. Because after I and I’m sure your dad scold you for this, we have a wedding to plan. We have a future to have, and I fully intend to see it with you by my side.”

Blaine was unsure of what time it was, or how long he had been just frustratedly been talking to Kurt, going on about the silliest things when he saw a small smile crack Kurt’s face before his eyes fluttered open. “Hey sweetie.”

Blaine knew he needed to get the whole story out of Kurt, and then probably get mad about how worried he was, but he was too busy kissing Kurt’s face where he could and smiling too wide to speak.


	12. How Deep is Your Love

Kurt started having the dreams when he turned 16, dreams of warm amber eyes and an even warmer laugh. They were fleeting glimpses and snatches of sound that came to him in his sleep and disappeared when he woke. Not every night, but often enough that those eyes felt familiar, and whenever he woke with them still burned in his mind, he felt...safe. Like the person who owned them would protect him, make him feel loved. 

However, that feeling could only last him so long, and it was little protection against the fools he had to deal with every day. The homophobic jocks who tried to break him down just for existing while the faculty did nothing. How he wished the person who owned those eyes would come along, stand beside him and give him strength. 

It wasn’t until he went to spy on the Warbler’s that Kurt realized how much he was living in that fantasy. When Blaine first turned around, Kurt swore he dreamed the other boy up, for there were the same eyes, the same laugh. The man who did in fact stand up for him, and stand beside him when things got rough. But Blaine, he didn’t love him as anything more than a friend, and Kurt continued to dream. But his dreams changed, showing Blaine who protected him, who loved him deeply. Kurt kept these dreams to himself, and lived in hope that one day Blaine would see what was right in front of him. 

It wasn’t until Kurt was bent over a bejeweled canary casket with Blaine kissing the life out of him did Kurt realize that reality was much better than dreams. Well until years later when Blaine confessed to having the same dreams, only with Kurt’s eyes and laugh.

“What do you think it means?” he asked as they snuggled in bed, their fingers intertwined, wedding rings shining in the low lamplight.

“Like I told you, it’s like in every lifetime, we fall in love over and over again, just like we’re supposed to.”

“So you really were looking for me for forever?”

“Mmm, and I intend to keep you for just as long.”


	13. Yellow

Blaine felt a pinky interlock with his own as he walked down the streets of Hogsmeade and he had to smile. “Hey you” he whispered to the apparent void next to him.

“Hey.” Kurt whispered back, his voice further muffled by the invisibility cloak he was under. He had snuck out to avoid the goons on the Slytherin Quidditch team from harassing him, and dragged Blaine into an alley so he could remove the cloak and they could enjoy the rest of their date in peace.

Blaine’s face held a slight pink tinge from the cold, but his smile still beamed from above his yellow and black striped scarf. He pressed a kiss to Kurt’s mouth once his face was visible, the both of them giggling over the latest Divination lesson as they enjoyed a warm Butterbeer. 

“There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tomorrow night, do you think we could sneak up to the astronomy tower to watch it?” Kurt asked as they made their way back to Hogwarts. 

“Only if you have room in your cloak for two. I really don’t want to spend another evening polishing trophies like we did after getting caught last time.” Blaine replied, but still smiling. Their date in the kitchens had been worth it, and the house elves didn’t care. If the stupid Gryffindor prefect hadn’t of come in for a late night snack they wouldn’t have gotten caught. 

“Might have to huddle pretty close, but I’m sure we can make it work.” Kurt replied slyly, pressing one last kiss to Blaine’s lips before scooting back under the cloak to get into the dungeons unseen. 

The next night, Blaine was amazed they didn’t get caught as they giggled their way up to the astronomy tower. The cloak had been more than big enough to carry them and the picnic basket that the elves had graciously prepared, but the giddiness of breaking the rules, sneaking around together, always got to them. They set up a blanket next to the large windows, staring up at the stars, hands laced together as they took in the show. 

“They’re so beautiful.” Kurt sighed, leaning his face into Blaine’s neck and brushing his nose against the line of Blaine’s jaw. “I wish it could be like this every night.” 

“That’s take away from it being special I think. But it is nice that we got to enjoy it together.” Blaine replied, laying down on the blanket with Kurt’s face taking it’s spot over his heart. “Though...I have been working on a spell that might help.” 

Blaine took out his wand and gave it a wave until lights began to arrange themselves on the ceiling above them, almost like a night sky. Then a constellation formed, a large heart with their initials inside. Kurt gasped softly, kissing Blaine with all the love and passion he felt, until they had to pull away for breath. The stars in the room had faded, but it didn’t matter. Blaine had made them shine for him, and Kurt would treasure that always.


	14. I Will

Kurt gazed longingly at his calendar, crossing off another day and wishing it was Monday already. Monday meant he was leaving Paris after Fashion Week, as much fun as it had been. Monday meant New York. Monday meant home. Monday above all else, meant Blaine. He took out his phone and smiled at the picture of the two of them, faces smooshed together, beamingly happy at their wedding. 

He let out a sigh before shaking his head, knowing he was being silly. He and Blaine had been together for years, had gone through being apart for work before, for even longer than this latest stint. But this year was special, it wouldn’t be too long until the baby was here, and they had wanted to spend as much time together, just the two of them while they still could. Kurt had only come to Paris as a favour to Isabelle, with the promise he would be home for Valentine’s Day. On which, he and Blaine might stay home in their pyjamas enjoying a lazy day, but it was time spent together. 

His phone lit up with a text from Blaine “Hey baby, missing you lots. Can’t wait to see you Monday! <3 xo”. There was also an accompanying picture of Blaine, lying in their bed, snuggling Kurt’s pillow. Kurt smiled before sending Blaine back a picture of the view from his room, the sun already starting it’s descent. “Wish you were here to enjoy the view with me. Next time I have to come to Paris in early February, we’ll make sure you can get the time off work and come with me.”

The next few days passed slowly for the both of them, but when Kurt finally landed in New York, it was like everything was running it’s normal speed. He ran towards Blaine who scooped him up in a hug, spinning them around before placing Kurt down and kissing him sweetly. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too honey. Now, let’s go home.”

They walked off towards the line of cars, hand in hand, heads bent together exchanging little words of love, oblivious to the world around them. It was easy to tell they were meant to be together, and if you asked them, they always would be, no matter where each of them were in the world. They were forever.


End file.
